


Человек-птица

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Айзек слышал, что, помимо него и Дерека, в лофте жило что-то. Однажды ночью он узнал, что именно, и это точно не то, чего он ожидал.
Series: wtf-19 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325807
Kudos: 14





	Человек-птица

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3480384)

Айзек услышал на кухне какое-то шуршание. С самого дня своего переезда, он постоянно слышал, что там кто-то есть, кто-то очень мелкий. Дерек привык игнорировать шум. Он сказал, что это не крыса, и любые попытки поймать источник обычно ничем не заканчивались. К тому же, это что-то ело очень мало и обычно вообще не мешало.

Айзек тоже решил игнорировать звуки, пока не зашёл однажды ночью на кухню и не увидел маленькое существо с птичьими крыльями. Оно сидело на газете, читало и ело крошку печенья. Айзек двигался на чистых инстинктах, оно заметило его в последнюю секунду, но он уже накрыл его пластиковым стаканом для готовки. Возможно ему стоило выучить её название, но он не готовил.

Существо, как показалось Айзеку —парень, попыталось вырваться, но Айзек крепко держал «закрывашку» и поэтому почти не почувствовал попытки существа вылететь. Он взял чайник полный воды и поставил поверх, затем отошёл и окликнул Дерека. Штука пыталась вырваться, но чайник был слишком тяжёлым, а вся конструкция устойчивой. Дерек спустился почти бегом, ожидая какую-то угрозу, но увидел только спину Азека, вздохнул и подошёл.

— Что такое, ты на время вообще..? — его взгляд зацепился за притихшую «птицу». Она стояла на четырёх конечностях, распушила перья и расправила крылья.

Дерек мог поклясться, что оно шипело, глаза горели светло-голубым. Дерек вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть. Существо было не больше двадцати сантиметров и без проблем помещалось под крышкой. Айзек присел рядом, с интересом разглядывая. Дерек вздохнул, перехватил крышку и снял чайник.

— Ты собираешься его отпустить? — удивлённо и почти обиженно спросил Айзек.

— Нет, я собираюсь с ним поговорить, и сделать это будет проще, если он не будет под куполом.

— Но он же улетит! И если мы попробуем его поймать руками, то можем случайно сломать что-нибудь, — на этих словах существо зашипело ещё сильнее и Айзеку даже показалось, что что-то сказало.

Дерек покачал головой и приподнял крышку. Конечно, птичка попыталась вылететь. Более того, у него откуда-то оказалось некое подобие меча, крохотного, конечно, которое он воткнул в основание большого пальца Дерека. Несмотря на это, он легко прижал существо к кухонной тумбе. Дерек немного поморщился, когда вытаскивал острое оружие из ладони. Затем отложил его достаточно далеко, чтобы «птица» не смог дотянуться. Кровь попала на перья, но это не остановило попытки существа вырваться. Оно рвалось и металось, но это было бесполезно, так как весь его торс был уже, чем запястье Дерека, рана которого уже зажила.

— Успокойся, — прорычал Дерек и сверкнул красными глазами.

Существо в ответ укусило его за палец и продолжило царапать острыми когтями, будто нет ему дела, что его удерживает кто-то, кто может легко переломить тело одними пальцами. Тем более альфа.

— Может, он не понимает? — спросил Айзек, с интересом поднимая оружие и рассматривая его.

— Он нас понимает, просто не желает слушать, — Дерек прижал существо к тумбе, так, что оно не могло больше метаться, всего одной рукой, и легко встретил враждебный взгляд. — Мы не хотим причинить тебе вреда, мы хотим просто поговорить, — спокойно повторил Дерек, продолжая светить красными глазами. Существо закатило свои голубые.

— Ага, конечно, именно для «просто поговорить» вы меня схватили и запихали под стекло, замечательно. Чего же вы не оставили ту крысиную клетку? — Айзек вздрогнул, услышав тихий голос.

— Думаю, если бы Айзек просто попытался с тобой заговорить, ты бы улетел, — существо фыркнуло, будто, «ну конечно же, о чём вообще речь». Дерек вздохнул, когда оно попыталось вырваться снова. — Давай так: ты отзовёшь своё обращение, а я отпущу тебя, и мы поговорим. И, как сказал Айзек, даже если ты попытаешься улететь, мы тебя поймаем и при этом случайно что-нибудь сломаем, так что, давай без глупостей.

Существо смотрело с яростью и даже не собиралось обращаться. Некоторое время они играли в гляделки, и Айзек думал, как, находясь в такой ситуации, это существо умудрялось ещё и противостоять альфе.

— Я дам тебе любой еды из холодильника, какой захочешь, — предложил Дерек.

Несколько секунд существо выглядело удивлённым, затем почти сразу отозвало обращение. Теперь под ладонью Дерека лежал человек, крохотный, но всё же человек, без крыльев и перьев. Дерек отпустил его и направился к холодильнику, а Айзек с интересом разглядывал молодого парня, который почти нехотя сел и попытался размять руку.

На нём были только брюки. Он был каким-то худым, почти костлявым, даже для такого размера, хотя плечи и были широкими. Вместо перьев были тёмные волосы, глаза, как оказалось, были не голубыми, а карими. Дерек ещё раз осмотрел содержимое холодильника, затем повернулся к существу и спросил, что «птица» хочет.

— Да, конечно, большой парень, мне так видно отсюда, ты просто не представляешь, — Айзек фыркнул от «большой парень». Стайлз поморщился и посмотрел на него, затем встал и скрестил руки на груди. — А ты чего смотришь? Давно мужиков голых не видел или где? — ну мужиком Айзек назвал бы его с натяжкой, если честно. Он хотел было ответить, но Дерек положил свою руку рядом с парнем. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем залез. — Ну, спасибо, что дал возможность залезть самому и не повредил мою и без того подмоченной гордость, — он устроился на ладони, сев в позу лотоса и вцепившись в большой палец.

Айзек прикинул, что для него это огромная высота, падение с которой явно чревато смертью. Дерек терпеливо ждал, пока существо выберет. Как ни удивительно, выбор пал на виноград. Дерек кивнул, посадил его на стол, достал гроздь и пошёл её мыть. Айзек сел за стол, продолжая с интересом осматривать парня. Тот в ответ уставился на Айзека, всё ещё скрестив руки, когда заметил у него в руках свой меч, то только нахмурился и ничего не сказал.

Айзек тоже поймал этот взгляд, пожал плечами и положил это страшное оружие, больше похожее на зубочистку, на стол. Существо не побежало сразу, только недоверчиво смерило взглядом. Дерек поставил рядом с ним виноград и сел с другой стороны стола, рассматривая его.

Молчание затянулось, существо с огромным трудом оторвало себе одну виноградину и вместе с ней село на стол. В его руках она выглядела так, словно небольших размеров арбуз. Он частично обратился, так что на его руках появились когти, но сам ничего не говорил, полностью занятый своей едой. Айзек было потянулся, чтобы взять себе виноградину, но на него зашипели. Дерек слабо улыбнулся и глянул на ошарашенного Айзека.

— Да куда тебе столько, оно всё весит больше, чем ты! — провозгласил он, но руку убрал.

— И что? Мне дали, если себе хочешь — сходи возьми, — резонно заявил парень, начиная есть.

Айзек с места не двинулся, хотя и знал, что вряд ли он что-то смог бы ему сделать. Но, похоже, тут действовало то же правило, что и с людьми — нельзя быть слишком грубым.

— Так кто ты? — спросил Дерек.

Парень посмотрел на него, не переставая жевать. Дерек терпеливо подождал, пока он сглотнул.

— Ну, вообще, прилично сначала самим представляться, и только потом спрашивать. Но что с вас взять, — он пожал плечами. Айзек подумал даже, это он специально так нарывается или правда не понимает всей опасности ситуации для себя. Айзек даже уже подумывал сходить за упомянутой ранее клеткой для крыс. — Я Стайлз, жил здесь ещё до того, как вы сюда въехали, и буду жить после того, как вас всех поубивают, — и он ведь даже не шутил.

Дерек удивлённо поднял брови и переглянулся с Айзеком, который только пожал плечами.

— Я Дерек Хейл, альфа-оборотень, — Айзек видел, как Стайлз, и что это вообще за имя такое, закатил глаза, но Дерек не остановился. — Это Айзек, мой бета. Мы не знали, что здесь кто-то живёт. Много вас?

Стайлз на секунду перестал есть, затем передёрнул плечами и продолжил. Айзек не мог уловить запах его эмоций, да и его собственный слишком сливался с комнатным.

— Конкретно в этом здании я один, остальные обычно живут в заповеднике, — Дерек нахмурился.

— Птицы-оборотни всегда были, скорее, стайными существами, и странно видеть кого-то столь молодого одного и так далеко от дома, — хмуро сказал Дерек.

— Не, вы не подумайте, меня не изгнали или чего такого, просто тут, — и он неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то в сторону Айзека.

Тот удивлённо осмотрел себя, Дерек, однако, увидел о чём Стайлз говорил и показал Айзеку подбородком за него. Огромное окно с видом на город.

— Отец, правда, мне чуть голову не оторвал, когда услышал о переезде, но я уже сделал, что там нужно племени было, выполнил, так сказать, минимальный долг, так что какая разница, — он говорил легко, хотя его рот был забит. Складывалось ощущение, что он давно ничего не ел.

Назвать очаровательным это было сложно: виноградный сок был буквально везде на нём. Айзек даже хотел пошутить, что у них на завтрак будет птица в виноградном соусе, но затем взглянул ещё раз. Нет, эту птицу ещё откармливать и откармливать.

— И как давно ты здесь? Ну, по нашим меркам, — Стайлз задумался на секунду.

— Зимы три.

— И сколько тебе... зим? — осторожно спросил Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Я помню пятнадцать, но жил ещё до этого, — Дерек кивнул. Айзек нахмурился, Стайлзу могло быть от пятнадцати до двадцати лет. Если честно, он даже удивлялся, как долго тот прожил с таким телом. — И выгнать меня у вас не получится. Тем более, мне казалось, что я не особо отсвечиваю или мешаю, — он поднял взгляд на Дерека. Тот кивнул.

— Мы и не думали тебя выгонять, скорее, хотели узнать, кто ты вообще, — сказал он. Стайлз продолжил есть и слушать. — К тому же, думаю, нам всем будет лучше, если ты не будешь пробираться посреди ночи как вор, с учётом того, что территория теперь общая, — Стайлз согласно кивнул, а Айзек вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека, тот, однако, не сводил взгляда со Стайлза. — Наши народы всегда умели сосуществовать в заповеднике, думаю, сжиться в квартире будет не так уж сложно.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Он смотрел на виноградину, у которой съел меньше четверти и выглядел так, словно наелся, что ему самому казалось оскорбительным.

— К тому же, ты можешь попросить нас о чём угодно в любое время, когда мы не спим. И мне бы хотелось познакомить тебя со стаей.

— Так легко возьмёшь к себе? — Стайлз откинул голову, с улыбкой наблюдая за Дереком.

— Думаю, ты стал стаей с того момента, как я сюда переехал, — сказал Дерек. — Разумеется, если хочешь. В любом случае, даже если ты решишь не вступать в стаю, предложение о просьбах будет действовать.

Айзек почти лениво пододвинул меч обратно к Стайлзу. Тот закинул виноградину обратно в тарелку и закрепил меч в ножны на пояснице. Он встал и осмотрел себя. Он был весь в виноградном соке, но никак это не прокомментировал и ни о чем не попросил.

— Ладно, скажите, когда вы собрались знакомить стаю с вашей домашней птичкой, и я пойду уже. И виноград лучше убрать в холодильник, чтобы не пропал. И его нельзя трогать никому, да, — он снова скрестил руки на груди, будто пытаясь прикрыться. Дерек задумался.

— В пятницу, это через два дня, у нас ночь фильмов. Но ты и так это знаешь, верно?

— Ну да. Хорошо, тогда до утра.

Стайлз махнул рукой и, вместе с этим, за его спиной легко распахнулись крылья. Он отпрыгнул, взмахнул ими и взвился куда-то к потолку. Айзек проследил его вплоть до тени и, наверное, если бы хотел, то мог бы до убежища, но решил этого не делать. Вместо этого он перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Дерека, который покачал головой, взял тарелку с виноградом и поставил её в холодильник.

— Так что он такое? — спросил Айзек. Дерек закрыл холодильник и повернулся к нему, не усаживаясь обратно.

— Он из племени людей-птиц. Тоже оборотни, только другого порядка.

— Наверное, будь он нормального размера, то был бы очень страшным, — озвучил свою мысль Айзек, на что Дерек только передёрнул плечами.

— Будь он нормального размера, вряд ли вообще смог бы летать. Либо крылья были бы в несколько раз больше, — Дерек задумался. — Обычно они живут только с племенем, но я ничего о них не слышал: о племени в заповеднике, — Дерек взял бумажное полотенце, намочил его, затем стёр кровь с кухонной тумбы и сок со стола. — Они тесно связаны с неметоном и лесом, природой. Возможно, в какой-то степени, их можно назвать феями или эльфами.

— И раз они оборотни, то и цвет глаз у них зависит от того же, что у нас? — спросил Айзек, намекая на голубой цвет. Дерек слабо кивнул. — А если бы меня укусил их альфа, то мне что-нибудь бы было? — Дерек нахмурился, прикидывая что-то.

— Ты бы умер. Человек от укуса альфы тоже либо становится одним из них, либо умирает. Обычно это те, кто подходят слишком близко к неметону.

— Но мы были там несколько месяцев назад и... — Дерек выразительно посмотрел на Айзека и тот бросил взгляд туда, куда улетел Стайлз. Он слышал быстрое сердцебиение, и это значило, что тот был недостаточно далеко, чтобы их не услышать. — А, — только и сказал Айзек.

Это означало одно из двух: либо племя решило на них не нападать, либо с ними что-то случилось и Стайлз был последним.

Утром, когда Айзек спустился завтракать перед школой, Стайлз уже сидел на столе и ел небольшой кусок от блина Дерека. В этот раз на нём была толстовка с капюшоном, рукава которой он закатал. Дерек кивнул в знак приветствия и показал на завтрак.

— Доброе утро, — сонно пробормотал Айзек, усаживаясь на своё место.

Стайлз ему лениво махнул рукой. Он довольно органично смотрелся на столе, вписываясь в общую атмосферу.

— Тебя подвезти в школу? — спросил Дерек.

Айзек медленно моргнул и посмотрел сначала на Дерека, затем на Стайлза, потом снова на Дерека.

— Да, было бы неплохо. А, пока вспомнил, у нас тест завтра, так что сегодня вечером я останусь в библиотеке, будем готовиться, — он сказал, принимаясь за еду.

— По какому тест? — спросил Стайлз сквозь набитый рот.

И этот человек (одна десятая человека, если быть точным) вчера что-то говорил про правила приличия.

— Биология, — Айзек поморщился. — Я учусь в обычном классе, но всё равно ничего не понимаю. Даже не уверен, что смогу что-то выучить.

— Биология прикольная, — только и сказал Стайлз, после того, как доел свой кусок и начал облизывать пальцы. Он постукивал босой ногой по столу.

— Будто, ты в ней что-то понимаешь, — Айзек закатил глаза, и Стайлз вяло на него посмотрел.

— Я все твои учебники прочитал, плюс, не то чтобы вы хотя бы закрывали ноутбук, включить его и залезть в интернет не такая уж и проблема.

Дерек хмуро на него покосился, Айзек удивлённо поднял брови.

— Знаешь, я даже не хочу знать, что ты ещё видел и о чём знаешь, — сказал Айзек, и Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся. — Как хорошо, что если ты попытаешься что-то кому-то рассказать, то тебя можно просто прихлопнуть, — улыбка сошла с лица Стайлза, а Дерек закатил глаза и хмуро посмотрел на Айзека. Тот стушевался и сгорбился, но не извинился.

— Ну да, хотя я всё ещё могу убить тебя во сне, — только и сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дереку. — А можно с вами поехать? Я давно в городе не был, — он завёл руки за спину.

Айзек не видел, какое у него на лице было выражение, и только продолжил есть. А сам при этом думал, что молодец, конечно, пригрозил жестокостью тому, кто заведомо ничего против сделать не сможет. Теперь он чувствовал себя как отец.

— Это для тебя небезопасно, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз взмахнул руками, то ли в общем показывая, что и эта ситуация для него не особо безопасна, то ли возмущаясь.

— Ну, я же не на крыше или лобовом поеду! А в салоне, — Дерек продолжил есть, внимательно осматривая Стайлза.

— А когда ты вообще в последний раз был на улице? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз замялся и отвернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Айзеком.

— Э, когда вы въехали? У меня, вроде как, пропала необходимость ходить на улицу за едой, плюс ты заделал все выходы, которые я мог использовать? — он говорил, словно неуверенный в том, что вообще хотел сказать. Он начал одёргивать рукава, словно собираясь их раскатать.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на него.

— Я буду оставлять тебе форточку на втором этаже, идёт? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз, который действительно теперь казался каким-то бледным, кивнул. — Хорошо. Но как ты с нами поедешь?

— Не знаю, я никогда не был внутри машины, — он легко пожал плечами, видимо очень вдохновлённый даже самой идеей.

— Мне вот интересно, — сказал Айзек, рассматривая Стайлза. — Откуда у тебя одежда? Забираешь одежду у детских игрушек?

Стайлз повернулся, несколько секунд смотрел на него и закатил глаза. Отвечать он не стал, но вопрос был правда насущным, одежда казалась нормальной, а не сшитой на коленке. Однако Стайлз переключился на то, что рассказывал о том, что знал о машинах.

Прямого ответа от него получить сложно, это точно.

Стайлз сам спустился через открытую для него форточку и терпеливо ждал Дерека и Айзека, витая вокруг машины. Внутри он тоже немного полетал, пытаясь разобраться то где, пока Дерек не сказал ему сесть.

В итоге, Стайлз сидел на плече Айзека, как бы пристёгнутый, и с интересом всё разглядывал. Он повязал толстовку на пояс, а снизу была спортивная широкая майка, которая не мешала бы крыльям.

Айзеку было странно чувствовать, как тот прижимался к его шее, но он не жаловался. При желании, когда у Стайлза были крылья, можно было вообразить, что это говорящий попугай. Когда они подъезжали к школе, Дерек попросил Стайлза пересесть на заднее сидение.

Дерек приказал не рассказывать ребятам, что у них завёлся человек-птица, но Айзек решил сам промолчать, потому что ему хотелось увидеть их лица, когда они узнают. Он попрощался с ними обоими и ушёл к школе.

Дерек отъехал от школы на достаточное расстояние, когда Стайлз перебрался обратно вперёд, только в этот раз он сел прямо на место Айзека, что, разумеется, не безопасно. Ремень для существа размером со Стайлза слишком большой, как и детское кресло. Конечно, Дерек надеялся, что в аварию они не попадут, но ситуация небезопасная.

Стайлза, видимо, не устроило его место, поэтому он встал и всё равно не мог ничего нормально видеть из окна. Он вздохнул и попытался встать на ручку двери, но и это оказалось неудобно и скользко. Дерек слышал, как он что-то бубнил себе под нос.

— Ты хочешь съездить куда-нибудь? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз почти удивлённо посмотрел на него и чуть не улетел на приборную панель, когда Дерек затормозил на светофоре. Вот об этом Дерек и думал. Он вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы застегнуть ремень пассажирского кресла.

Стайлз, однако, перелетел на приборную панель и устроился там, скрестив ноги. Когда машина поехала, он тоже начал скользить и Дерек почти нехотя подставил руку так, чтобы он не укатился. Стайлз зацепился, пробубнил что-то про небезопасное вождение, но послушно взялся за ремень и даже подсел под него.

— Я бы везде съездил, редко в городе бывал дальше времени охоты, и только ночью, — признался Стайлз.

Дерек задумчиво вёл машину. Они никуда не могли сходить даже, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Потому что, конечно, крохотный человек даже без крыльев привлечёт любого, кто заметит. По крайней мере, подумалось Дереку, Стайлзу хватало мозгов выходить только ночью.

— В кино? — спросил Дерек.

— Чувак, да! Никогда не мог пробраться туда даже на ночные сеансы, — он легко согласился, буквально выпрыгивая со своего места.

Дерек уже предполагал, пожалеет ли он об этом.

Не пожалел. Фильм был скучным, но Стайлз реагировал с восторгом на всё, даже несмотря на то, что пришлось его проносить под курткой. На счастье, людей было немного, поэтому Стайлза никто не заметил. И всё же, это был интересный опыт.

Когда они приехали домой, Стайлз улетел в своё гнёздышко. Дерек предположил, что оно находилось где-то в дальнем верхнем углу, но не стал точно проверять. Он снял футболку, кинул её на диван и взял телефон, открывая справочник. Дитон высветился первым, но Дерек всё ещё не до конца доверял ему, поэтому он пролистал вниз до Питера.

Он набрал короткое сообщение: «Что случилось с кланом людей-птиц возле неметона?»

Дерек начал обычную рутину упражнений, которую остановил сразу же, когда пришло сообщение от Питера: «Они исчезли после того, как срубили неметон. Зачем тебе?»

Немного поразмыслив, он набрал ответ: «В лофте живёт один из них, его не изгнали, и он слишком молодой, чтобы так просто быть здесь».

Дерек удивлён, что Питер не стал звонить: «Ого. Я хочу с ним познакомиться».

«В пятницу я представлю его стае. Попробуй узнать что-нибудь о них».

«А волшебное слово?»

«До завтра».

«Грубиян.»

Дерек обедал в одиночестве. Стайлзу, видимо, хватило того попкорна, который он съел. Наверное, две штуки для него были как два больших ведра для Дерека. он услышал машину Питера и поспешил достать телефон, написав, что он выйдет. Питер дождался его внизу, хотя и был недоволен. Дерек сел к нему в машину.

— Знаешь, мог бы избавить меня от необходимости приходить завтра и смотреть детские фильмы.

— Тебе это нравится, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Да, но это не значит, что я хочу знакомиться с ним в такой среде, — сказал Питер. Дерек пожал плечами. — В любом случае, я кое-что выяснил, — сказал он. — Думаю, тебе известно, что обычно птицы-оборотни живут в ветвях неметона. Они защитники неметона и его посланники.

— Но от неметона остался один лишь пень, — нахмурившись сказал Дерек.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Питер. — Неметон срубили около тридцати лет назад, и с тех пор я не слышал о них ничего. Так что, я даже заинтригован: как же так вышло, что один из них очутился в твоём лофте.

Дерек задумчиво постучал пальцами по ноге.

— Он сказал, что живёт здесь три зимы, и помнит только пятнадцать. Значит, он родился уже после того, как племя исчезло?

— Дерек, — Питер усмехнулся. — Некоторые птицы-оборотни впадают в спячку зимой, так что то, что он помнит пятнадцать зим, может означать, что он пятнадцать зим не был в спячке, а не то, что ему пятнадцать зим.

Дерек задумался, вспоминая разговор со Стайлзом. Тогда он и правда решил, что птицы-оборотни просто считают время по зимам, но за них зацепился и спросил сам Дерек, из вежливости, которую всё же необходимо проявлять к подобным существам.

— И сколько они, в среднем, живут?

— Их жизнь напрямую зависит от воли неметона, — Питер откинулся на сидение и размял шею. — По сути, для любого племени естественно иметь пару-тройку человек, которые жили с неметоном с самого его сотворения. Так что, им может быть до нескольких десятков тысяч лет.. Не то, чтобы об этом достоверно известно, но птицы-оборотни хранили много секретов и никому их не доверяли.

— То есть, ему может быть тысяча лет? — устало произнёс Дерек.

Нет, эта ситуация с самого начала казалась несколько абсурдной, но теперь она приобретала иной оборот.

Стайлз — птица-оборотень неопределённого возраста, которая по какой-то причине не впала в спячку вместе со своими соплеменниками, когда неметон срубили. И судя по тому, что Дерек успел о нём узнать, Стайлз напрямую об этом ни с кем не будет говорить.

— Вполне. Так как, говоришь, он к вам вышел?

И конечно же голос Питера должен был вытянуть из размышлений. Дерек выдохнул и посмотрел перед собой.

— Айзек спустился попить воды ночью и поймал его.

Питер фыркнул, и Дерек повернулся к нему.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что их слух в несколько раз лучше нашего? И реакция тоже. Плюс, ты раньше говорил, что не мог поймать его сам. Не кажется ли тебе, что он сам решил попасться? Не в обиду Айзеку, конечно, но я больше чем уверен, что это более верно.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — резко бросил Дерек.

— Ну, так дай мне узнать. Я общался с представителями племени, живущего в ветвях нашего неметона, и знаю о чём говорю.

— Наш неметон — это пень, когда бы ты с ними пообщался?

— Когда был ребёнком, Дерек. Я ещё застал цветущий неметон, а не этот жалкий обрубок.

— И они так просто шли на контакт?

— Как ни странно, да. Они любили детей. Но сын вождя ненавидел Дитона, и не доверял ему, — Питер повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека. — Интересно, предвидел ли он, что из-за Дитона неметон срубят.

Дерек моргнул и нахмурился. По какой-то причине он считал, что неметон срубили задолго до его рождения, но если Питер ещё помнил его цветущим и даже встречал живущих там людей-птиц, значит это было не так уж и давно.

— Они могут видеть будущее? И если они защитники неметона, то почему не спасли его?

— Нет, не думаю, что они могут. По крайней мере, не все, — Питер снова сел ровно. — А вот последний вопрос очень интересный. Я не знаю, честно скажу. Мне было лет десять когда неметон срубили, и я не уверен, что Талия не забрала у меня воспоминания.

Дерек кивнул. Если раньше он считал, что в заборе воспоминаний не было ничего особенного, то после всего того, что он узнал о своей матери, это стало тяжёлой темой. Дерек не мог наверняка сказать, не забирала ли она ещё чего-то из его воспоминаний о Пейдж или даже раньше. Питеру повезло гораздо меньше в этом плане. Они знали лишь о трёх случаях, в которых Талия забирала его память, и никто не мог сказать не было ли чего-то подобного ещё раньше.

— Ну так что, ты дашь мне с ним встретиться? Может быть, он ответит на этот вопрос, если мы с ним друг-друга знали.

— А ты многих знал? — Дерек не представлял насколько большим было их племя. К тому же, Стайлз выглядел слишком молодо, и хотя Дерек знал, что не все существа старели с одинаковой скоростью, пока что, даже после всего, что он узнал, поверить в возможность их знакомства не получалось.

— Нескольких, — уклончиво, как и всегда, ответил Питер. — В любом случае, неметон должен был забрать их всех, и есть вероятность, что твоя птичка здесь просто залётная. Конечно, обычно они не улетают далеко от своего племени, но всё может быть.

— Тогда почему..? — начал было Дерек и посмотрел наверх, будто мог увидеть Стайлза через стены.

— Кто знает. Точно не я, — Питер улыбнулся. — И мы не узнаем, пока не поговорим с ним. Тем более, я не видел представителей их народа очень давно, и если вдруг он окажется кем-то знакомым, то не хотелось бы портить вечер щенкам.

Дерек вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. В словах Питера было зерно логики, как и всегда.

— Хорошо. Но ты его не трогаешь.

Питер поднял руки, словно защищаясь, вот только хищная улыбка убивала любое ощущение безопасности.

В лофте было тихо. Дерек указал Питеру сесть за кухонный стол, а сам пошёл туда, где предположительно было гнездо.

— Стайлз, — он окликнул.

Тишина, но сердце начало биться быстрее. Примерно через минуту Стайлз спустился, лениво помахивая крыльями. Он сонно потирал глаза и был в той же одежде, что и утром.

— Чего, я ночной житель, днём сплю, — он почти пробормотал, приближаясь к Дереку и лениво устраиваясь на плече. Дерек слабо фыркнул, перехватывая его на руки.

— К сожалению, тебе не светит поспать, потому что с одним членом стаи придётся познакомиться сейчас, — Дерек пошёл на кухню.

— Я уже знаю Айзека, мне пока достаточно, — он пробормотал и сонно потёр глаза, затем зевнул. На руках Дерека он уже был без крыльев.

Взгляд Стайлза встретился с Питером и он буквально вздрогнул. Лицо Питера, которое излучало любопытство и интерес, тоже помрачнело. Дерек поставил Стайлза на стол и сел с другой стороны, не понимая почти хмурого взгляда Питера.

— Знаешь, я думаю мне нужен стул или подушка, — правда, эта жалоба не помешала ему сесть ровно. Питер вздохнул.

— Ну конечно, из всех людей-птиц именно ты остался нетронутым.

Дерек нахмурился, Стайлз пожал плечами, Питер провёл рукой по лицу. Повисла тишина, Стайлз вздохнул и шумно вдохнул воздух, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Мечислав, — незнакомое сложное имя прозвучало на кухне, Стайлз хлопнул зубами так громко, что Дерек услышал.

— Не называй меня так, — он прошипел и встал, быстро обзаводясь крыльями, перьями и когтями.

Питер вздохнул и положил руку протянутую ладонью кверху. Стайлз некоторое время наблюдал за ним, затем протянул свою и оставил её так на несколько секунд.

— Не буду. Да и я сомневаюсь, что много кто сможет твоё имя выговорить, — он усмехнулся.

Стайлз передёрнул плечами, возвращаясь в беспёрый облик. Питер осторожно и мягко провёл костяшкой указательного пальца по щеке Стайлза и Дерек хотел уже сказать, что они договаривались, но Стайлз сам обнял его как мог. Питер слабо и почти нежно улыбнулся, затем поднял глаза.

— Это Стайлз, сын вождя племени людей-птиц и любимчик неметона, — Питер говорил без сарказма. — Он не хотел отпускать тебя с отцом, хах? — Стайлз покачал головой.

— Когда древо срубили все просто исчезли, — Дерек видел, как вздрогнул Питер. — И, неметон, он... — Стайлз резко отстранился и покачал головой. — Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, в последний раз ты буквально горел, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Хотя, если подумать, ты и сейчас горяч, — Питер на это усмехнулся, но к Стайлзу больше не потянулся, наоборот прижал руку к себе.

— Прости, но мы вряд ли сможем быть вместе, хотя мне хотелось бы, — Питер драматично закатил глаза, Стайлз картинно вздохнул и схватился за сердце.

— Я этого не выдержу, пойду сброшусь со стола, — он никуда не пошёл, конечно, только сел и поджал ноги к себе.

Лицо Питера приняло серьёзное выражение.

— Ты знаешь о пожаре? И ты меня видел?

— А, да. Я наблюдал иногда за вами. Он... злился, — Стайлз заметно сжался. — Мы не будем об этом говорить.

— Не будем, — согласился Питер. — И всё же, мне интересно, почему он тебя не забрал?

— Ну, ты сам сказал, что я его любимчик. Думаю, тебе также известно, что это значит, — Стайлз резко бросил и встал. Затем он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Дерека. — В любом случае, если это то знакомство, которое ты хотел провести, то не обязательно. Мы уже друг друга знаем, и всё такое.

— Действительно, — согласился Питер, он тоже встал и посмотрел на Дерека. — Пожалуй, я пойду. Встретимся в пятницу, Стайлз.

— Ага, — Стайлз легко махнул рукой, распахнул крылья и полетел наверх.

Дерек хмуро проследил за ним, но затем его внимание привлёк уходящий Питер. И если от Стайлза узнать что-то было бы сложно, то Питер мог бы и ответить, поэтому Дерек пошёл за ним к машине.

— С твоей стороны так мило проводить меня до машины, Дерек, — без особого запала бросил Питер, доставая ключ из кармана. — Ну давай, спрашивай.

— Что означает любимчик неметона?

Питер вздохнул и повернулся к Дереку.

— Знаешь, то, что я скажу, может изменить твоё мнение о Стайлзе, и щенкам об этом лучше не знать вообще, — Питер звякнул ключами и опёрся на машину, глядя куда-то сквозь Дерека. — Неметон — это не просто дерево на пересечении лей-линий, это сущность. У сущности есть свои симпатии и антипатии. Хейлы стали ненавистны ему после того, как мы позволили срубить неметон, и ты знаешь, чем для нас это закончилось.

Дерек хмуро кивнул. Он всё ещё считал, что в первую очередь были виноваты охотники, но если неметон помог им — это было бы неудивительно.

— С любимчиками ситуация не лучше, на самом деле. Особенно с людьми-птицами. По сути неметон навсегда привязывает их к себе, не даёт умереть и заставляет делать то, что он хочет. Что бы ни произошло с его племенем, с ним этого не случилось по какой-то причине.

— Но если он любимчик, то почему он здесь?

— Кто знает, я всё ещё нет. Может быть он избегает неметон, может быть неметон его не принимает, может быть он здесь, чтобы следить за тобой и стаей, — Питер пожал плечами и посмотрел наверх. — Он нисколько не изменился с моего детства, так что, отвечая на твой вопрос, он точно старше, чем я, но насколько — не знаю. Можешь попробовать спросить у него.

— Воздержусь, пожалуй, — Дерек покачал головой. — До завтра, — и он пошёл в сторону здания.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Питер фыркнул и сел в машину. Он выдохнул и потёр лицо руками. Это было странно. Давно же он не видел никого из людей-птиц.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
